Let it Burn
by Sinspire Selendri
Summary: The Phantom Lord Dynasty has lost its princess to the Fairy Tail Kingdom. War is coming. A certain water-mage falls in love with an enemy. He falls in love with her. One kingdom must fall. Can love triumph, or will it be dragged down with everything else? LoLu in later chapters.
1. A Beginnig

_I got inspired, so here you go… flames, criticism, complements, and advice are welcome and… yeah. Oh, and while Juvia refers to herself in third person, when it's her point of view, she'll say "I" and "me" when you hear her thoughts and such, just not when she's talking to others. There's a reason for that, you'll find that out later in the story. Also, there are hints of Lyon x Juvia because… well, you'll find out. But this is a Gruvia fanfic! That's all._

Juvia Lockser

"Little Juvia, do you remember when you first came here?" King Jose smiled caressed my cheek fondly. "You were so frail and weak, so afraid, and now look at you; the newest member of the Elementals. Water has suited you so well, my dear." I smiled and nodded. "Juvia is honored, and she will gladly lay down her life to get our princess back." King Jose smiled. "That is why you were chosen, Juvia. I know you will defend the Phantom Lord Dynasty with courage, valor, and above all, power." Totomaru nodded. "You have power, Juvia. Use it to defend our kingdom, and get our princess back." Aria grabbed my hand. "I am the leader of the Elementals, and even I have come to fear and respect your power." Sol swayed from side to side in his usual manner. "It will be nice, finally having such a lady on our team."

I blushed and bowed my head. "Juvia thanks all of you. She was sure Gajeel would triumph over her and take the title." King Jose smiled. "Ah, yes. Gajeel Redfox… he is indeed strong, but he did could not be in the Elementals." He glanced down at me. "You don't have to bow anymore, Juvia. You are a Noble now." I got up quickly. "Apologies, Lord Jose." Sol shook his head. "There is no need to apologize. You must be tired after such a hectic trial. Why don't I show you to your rooms?" I blushed. "Oh, th-thank you. Juvia would appreciate that." He smiled and gently tugged me upstairs. "Congratulations on passing the trial, Juvia. Good day to you." With one last smile, he left.

Gray Fullbuster

"Makarov, I mean _King_ Makarov," I asked both awkwardly and irritably, "What exactly are you doing?" The small old man continued to stare at Lucy Heartfilla, the runaway princess of the Phantom Lord Dynasty, with weary eyes. Our self-appointed librarian, Levy, continued to help with her novel, all the while King Makarov sat upon a low book shelf, staring intently at them. He remained silent for so long that I jumped a little when he responded. "What shall we do with her?"

"Whom?"

Makarov looked ridiculous, sitting hunched like that, draped in a bright and quirky attire, fit for a jester. However, his expression was enough to keep me from laughing. He sighed. "The Fairy Tail Kingdom has watched over Lucy for so long, it's as if she were _born_ into the palace, but she…" His voice trailed off. I bowed my head respectfully. "I know, sire. It _was_ Erza, Natsu, and I who had found her on the boarder." His shoulders slumped, as if the weight of the world had been placed on his shoulders, and let out a long sigh. "Unfortunately, Phantom Lord did not _give_ Fairy Tail their princess, nor do they believe that she would run away. They've been attacking our boarders lately often. Only the S- Class Wizards know about these skirmishes. At first, I thought it was just a fight over land, but that is not so. I think they believe we kidnapped her." His features hardened. "This could be war, Sir Gray."

I couldn't help but grin. "Don't use my formal name. It just doesn't sound right. My name is still Gray, no matter what my royal title says." A small smile spread across his face. "Indeed. This matter, though, must be taken seriously. I'm going to make an announcement. Could you gather your fellow war-mages in the Council Room? Get Mirajane, too."

I blinked. "But Master…"

"I know. But we're going to need her help."

Mirajane had been a powerful mage once, and she was feared across the land as the She-Devil. But then, Lisanna was hurt, and almost died. Since Mira couldn't protect her as a mage, she came to be a nurse, working at the Palace to heal her sister. I don't think she'd want to return to the front lines again, but if this turned out to be an all-out war against Phantom Lord, then the She-Devil, Mirajane, would need to return to the battlefield. Makarov pointed to the door. "Get them! Now!"

I bowed, flustered. "Y-Yes, sir."

Juvia Lockser

"Juvia!"

I turned to see my fiancée. He gently kissed me on the forehead. "Congratulations on making the Elementals, Juvia-kun." I blushed before returning the kiss. "Thank you, Lyon-sama." He put a finger to my mouth. "You're not supposed to call me that, remember? You have a higher rank then I do, anyway." He hugged me quickly, then grabbed my hand, gently pulling me deeper into the palace garden. I stumbled a little. "Lyon, where are you and Juvia going?"

"You'll see."

He stopped once we got to a small lake, giving me a chance to catch my breath. I gasped. "Lyon, it's beautiful…"

Roses and daisies dotted the large landscape, and it had a mysterious feel to it. Ivy-covered statues of Aquarius surrounded the lake, and vines weaved their way through remnants of stone walls. Lilacs sprung up beneath a large, rustic stone fountain. Lyon smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It's been mostly neglected, but I think it's the most beautiful part of the garden." I smiled and nodded. Lyon pointed the lake and thrust his hand up, and as he did, a bird made of ice sprung out of the water, sending droplets of water everywhere. I lifted my hand, stopping the droplets in midair, sending them back in the lake. Lyon laughed. "You refuse to be out-showed by anyone, don't you, Juvia?"

I shook my head. "Though Juvia is afraid that she was out-showed by you this time. She thinks a bird made of ice is much more exciting than a few droplets of water." He laughed. "Well, Juvia, ice could never be made without water." I smiled, and he glanced back at the palace. "I better get back. I have the night shift. Would you like me to walk you back?" I shook my head. "It's fine, I'll stay here awhile. Just go do your job. Make sure those Fairy Tail bastards don't take anyone else from us." Lyon gave me a quick hug and started toward to castle to join his nightly border patrol, leaving me in the garden.

_So. Whaddaya think? Yeah, I know Lyon wasn't in Phantom Lord, but whatever. It's my story! Now, I'm a die-heart Gruvia shipper. But they won't meet till later chapters, so… yeah. I think this was a good story idea, but if you don't like it, review and make sure you list all the reasons WHY. If you think its great story idea, then review and tell me WHY. If you hate or love my writing style, then REVIEW. Constructive criticism is also accepted, cherished, and loved. Basically, PLEASE REVIEW. _


	2. Glory and A Choice

_I'm so sorry! I haven't updated because I've been bombarded with ISAT and Language Arts projects and... bleh! GOMENASAI! I promise to update as fast as I can, but my friend wants me to write "Chandra in the Sinspire", so I'll be working on that too. So apologies in advance for slow updates. But I'm trying here! And thanks for all the great reviews! I've never gotten 4 reviews on a story before! Thank you! Reviewers, you rock! _

Juvia Lockser

"Juvia-sama!"

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Yes?" Sol opened the door. "Aren't you dressed yet? No matter. Lord Lyon requests that you visit him after talking to King Jose. Come, come!" He rocked back and forth out of habit before rushing out the door. Getting dressed into a long blue coat, I stumbled down the stairs, catching up with Sol quickly. I passed Gajeel without uttering a word. I was well aware of the tension between us; he wanted to be a member of the Elementals desperately, and I knew I shouldn't have won in that trial. I was painfully aware of our difference in skill. Even though he had almost beaten me in the Finals, Jose chose me. I still don't know why. I continued to walk hurriedly down the stairs, which I couldn't help but think were ridiculously long.

Sol, bless him, waited patiently at the end of the stairs to escort me to the Meeting Hall. Once we got there, I gasped. I had never been in the Meeting Hall before, only becoming an Elemental they day before. It was decorated lavishly, though it was built to look more impressive than comfortable. There was a tall pew in the center of the room, carved of maple and gilded with silver. Four bronze encrusted chairs surrounded it, one decorated with scenes of flowers and grass, another one of torches and a raging fire, one decorated with a meadow being torn apart by the wind, and one that looked a little less worn then the others, was one carved and painted with the scenes of raging waterfalls, torrential rivers, and large tsunamis. On the walls hung five large scrolls, all depicting elemental disasters: hurricanes, forest fires, earthquakes, volcano eruptions, floods, but what transfixed me most were the great pillars of fire that rose from the earth, while at sea, a storm raged, where wind curled and made its way up to the heavens.

Sol smiled at me. "Beautiful, isn't it? It shows the power of the Elementals when we are together. When we unite, no man alive can stop us. We carve the path that the Phantom Lord Dynasty follows." He turned look at me, and I almost didn't recognize him. The friendly, light-hearted Sol I knew was suddenly replaced with a battle-hardened, cold-blooded warrior. "Phantom Lord will have its princess, and no one can stop us. This is war, Juvia. You're an Elemental now. If you can't follow our lead, and take back what belongs to us, you've no need to be here." I was taken aback by the strength in his words. "Ju-Juvia is fully commited, Sol-sama. Is there any reason to doubt me?" His eyes softened. "No, child. Not yet."

Gray Fullbuster

Mirajane looked at the ground. "I don't want to go back," she said softly, "My sister nearly died because of that." I sighed in exasperation. "We need the old you, Mira. The battle-hungry you. The one who would lay down her life in battle for Fairy Tail." Her gaze shot up. "You think I wouldn't do that now." It was more of a statement then a question. I knew I had struck a nerve, but I persisted. "No, I don't. So join us, and prove me wrong." Mira glared at me, but I knew one thing about her; she would, never, ever be caught wrong. She sighed. "Fine."

_Yeah, that's all. Sorry, but its getting really late, and I'm tired but I still wanted to give you guys an update. Now, I'd better go work on "Chandra in the Sinspire" before my friend tries to murder me... please review! They make me happy, and I'll be motivated to write you more chappies!_


	3. Secrets Unfolding

_Hello! I told you, I'm trying to update faster. I know the chapters are shorter, but well... I suppose that's the price of speed. Anyhoo, read, enjoy, and above all, review!_

Juvia Lockser

"What do you need, Lyon-sama?"

He smiled. "I just wanted to see you again, Juvia-_sama_. I told you not to call me that anymore." blushed. "Well, ah... Juvia is trying to get out of the habit, Lyon... san." He held me tightly in a warm embrace. "Don't feel bad, Juvia-kun. I'll love you no matter what you do." I was touched by his words. I kissed him and left, with my spirits somewhat.

How I wish that it was true.

Gray Fullbuster

The entire palace was in turmoil. Well, the Fairy Tail kind of turmoil. Though it didn't show, you could feel it. The air was thick, the faces around you showed despair, disbelief, dread, and worry. "Turmoil" in Fairy Tail was actually seemed calmer than the usual. Cana, a notorious drinking-gam winner and knightress, was barely touching her ale. Elfman, a large and boisterous warrior, kept his mouth shut. Natsu, the most annoying wizard that has probably set foot on Earthland, wasn't even attempting to start fights. Loke wasn't flirting. Even Erza wasn't doing anything. Usually she would chat with Mira, who long with her nursing duties, offered to manage the bar, or even read quietly with Levy. Something, was most definitely wrong.

I'm not going to pretend I don't know what it is, though. Nobody took the news King Makarov said lightly. War was coming, and nobody, but Makarov, and the S-Class Wizards, saw it coming. Levy walked up t me hesitantly. "Gray, do-do you think that..." Her eyes started to tear up. "Do you think we'll actually go to war with..."

She was afraid to even say it's name. The Phantom Lord Dynasty, renowned war capital of Fiore. In recorded history, they've never lost a battle. There are legends of a group called the Elementals, a group of the most powerful wizards in their kingdom. Totomaru, who can scorch the heavens, Sol, who can shake the earth to its core, Aria, who can make the heavens crash, and the newest member, Juvia, who is feared even by Neptune himself, the bender of the waves and oceans. Of course, the most feared was King Jose, the one who can turn life to death in the blink of an eye, who can make medicine into poison, and turn heaven to hell. We have every reason to fear what's coming next. _Well, if they want Lucy, they'll have to go through Fairy_ Tail.

Loke (Leo)

_Phantom Lord wants Lucy, huh? _I turned to look at her. She was beautiful, really. She was definitely kind, and of course, a good friend. Especially to me, since I'm her's. I pledged to lay down my life for her, and I will. Even when she was small and always living in fear of her father's shadow, I'd protect her. I am _not_ letting her go back there, to Phantom Lord, to... Jose. I refuse to call him a king. He is a tyrant, an evil-doer, nothing more, but maybe something less. _ I will never let you go there again, Lucy. I will make him pay for what he did to us, to you, because I... I_

_ I love you._

Juvia Lockser

"Hey, watch it, pansy!" Gajeel growled, and pushed me to the side of the hallway.

"Ju-Juvia should be going." I quickly turned and walked away from Gajeel, heading the opposite way of where I was supposed to go and see Totomaru, who wanted to show me the artillery. Of course, Lyon strongly protested, but eventually he let it go and said I was an Elemental now, so I needed to know these things.

"Oi, Juvia!"

I was surprised to see Totomaru standing behind me, holding a loop of keys. "Where are you going?" I blushed. "Oh, well Juvia was going that way but then she passed Gajeel-san and she didn't want to anger him anymore than she already did..." He nodded. "That's understandable. Well, he's gone now, so why don't you come with me now?" I smiled and nodded gratefully. "Juvia thanks you greatly." He shrugged. "It's no problem, really."

He opened the door to reveal a dark, large but cluttered room. In the center, a large, looming shape stood. "Totomaru-san," I asked, my voice shaking, "What is that?" He smiled. "Oh, that? That's the Jupiter Cannon."

Erza Scarlet

"What?!" I looked disbelieving at Makarov. "That's impossible! No weapon on Earthland can hold that much power!" Makarov nodded grimly. "Yes, one weapon destroyed the Cait Sith Kingdoms. They put up a good fight, but they were no match for the Jupiter Cannon."

"They're were no survivors?"

"No," Makarov said, "Wendy Marvell." I gasped. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm going to tell everyone. In times like these, we can keep no secrets from each other."

Then, the guilt set in.

_There you have it? Wendy's past? What is Erza hiding? Find out... next time! Please review! I'll put in an update soon i I at least get two!_


	4. And The Flames Are Kindled

Okay, this chapter gets a little potty-mouthed at the end, because, ahem...

JELLAL IS SUCH A STUPID, NAIVE, BITCHY, IMMATURE BAKA!

Yeah, had to get that out...

Anyway...

Inner Moka: This chapter sounds interesting.

Me: What are you doing here? I mean, thanks and all, but this isn't your anime...

Inner Moka: Well, I got impatient. You haven't posted your Rosario + Vampire story yet!

Me: Eh... sorry... I'll do it someday...

Yuffie: What about your Yuffitine?!

Me: Woah, you're not even from anime! If you must know, its undergoing editing.

Yuffie: As it has been for a week!

Me: Look guys, it'll get done. But these people need their chapter that has NO romance in it whatsoever, no matter what you think! (Yeah, that's sarcasm) Quick, start reading before Yuffie says anything else!

* * *

><p>Wendy Marvell<p>

"Oi, Wendy!"

I turned to see Romeo, beckoning me to his table. "Oh, hello Romeo-san." I said politely, "How are you?"

"Fine. How 'bout you?"

"Very well, thank you."

He laughed. "You're so polite, Wendy. There's no need to be so formal. I..."

"Everyone!"

Makarov stood on the stage, with his arms crossed. "Everyone, I need your attention!"

The chatter ceased, and everyone turned to the small figure on the stage. "Now," he started, clearing his throat, "I must speak to you about a very important matter."

He turned to me. "Wendy, you have to tell them what you told me."

_No... he couldn't mean that. Surely he doesn't expect me to tell them that... _"Tell them what, milord?"

"Where you came from."

"What?" I asked, "I don't think I heard you quite right, sire."

"Tell them your past."

"But... why?" I asked, straining to keep a smile on my face.

"War is brewing, and the guild not knowing your past could lead to suspicion. An open door for people to use that to your disadvantage. Wendy, I know this will be hard for you... but please..."

I've never seen that expression on his face before. Desperation, guilt, and a little bit of pain. _Why does h want me to tell them so badly? I... he knows I can't!_

Tears threatened to emerge, but I held them back. "No!" I stated defiantly, "You know I... can't..." My voice started to crack, and the tears cruelly decided to fall. "I can't! You want me to tell them... why? Why are you making me do this?"

His expression softened. "I won't, Wendy. I'll tell them." _No, you can't..._

But I couldn't speak. All I could do is sit there and listen, listen to painful memories all but forgotten. I wanted them to be buried in the past, but because of this impending war that might not even happen... he was telling them. Telling them how Totomaru's flames killed my family and friends, how Sol's earthquakes shattered our churches and houses, how Aria's wind blew away our soldiers' spears, like feathers. I couldn't take it. I couldn't face my past. I ran from the room, away from my past, that pursued me nevertheless.

I didn't want to be remembered as the girl with a tragic past and a pain in her heart everyday, but Wendy, the girl who was just there for some reason, with no past sin or existence remembered. Why didn't the dragon just let me _die_?

Mest Duranbolt

I would have never guessed that Wendy of all people would have such a history. How could someone who laughs like that, smiles _that_ much, have such a morbid past and be so broken inside? _Wendy..._

She was so strong. She carried the weight of her past without anyone's help, and could still crack a smile.

If only everyone could do that.

Wendy suddenly turned and ran out into the hallway. "Oi, Wendy!" I called, but she ignored me. Romeo pulled my sleeve. "You should talk to her."

"Nani? Why me? I thought she liked you better."

Romeo rolled his eyes. "As if. All she seems to talk about is 'what a great time she had with Duranbolt'."

"She calls me Duranbolt?"

"No, of course not. She's much to polite for that. See, I called you Dur-Dur, but she said it as mean so now I call you Duranbolt. It's a lot nicer, right?"

"Ah. Well, Mest works too, in case you were wondering."

"Yeah, yeah. Go talk to her already. Seeing a girl like that cry is really depressing, you know?"

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

I walked into the dark hallway, letting the softly glowing moon light the hall. A shape emerged from behind one of the pillars. "Oi, Mest."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah. Make her feel better, kay? I don't want to see her like this ever again."

"No one does."

I walked past him and continued to walk blindly down the hall, till it came to a stop. In the corner, Wendy sat huddled in a corner, hugging her knees. "Wendy," I asked, knowing the answer well, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be better in a few moments. Back to my normal self..."

I leaned down and held her tightly in a warm embrace. She froze then hesitantly returned it, crying in my shoulder. I never imagined that it would be Wendy doing this. A girl raised in shattered peace and held in the protective arms of a dragon.

Gradually her sobs ceased, and her breathing steadied. She fell asleep. _Damn._ Unsure of what to do, I hoisted her on my back and carried her to her bedroom. I started to walk away after placing her on the bed, then thought against it. I didn't feel that I should just leave her alone in the dark.

I seated myself at a chair next to the nightstand. _Just till she wakes up..._

Erza Scarlet

_"Jellal, no! Don't give up! We can still find our lives again! We can escape and go back to the villages we came from. We still have hope, you know. We can still fight for our freedom."_

_He shook his head. "No, Erza. There's no such thing as freedom in this world. Your hope is false, nonexistent. In this world, the word 'love' has no meaning."_

_"Jellal, I don't want you to stay here. 'I'm going to to escape someday, Erza'... you didn't mean that, did you? I will fight for my freedom. I don't want to fight you, but I will."_

_Simon raised his head. "Jellal, you were my friend. But you, the strongest of us all, slipped into Zeref's darkness. I will never forgive you! I will show no mercy to a traitor like you!"_

_He chuckled. "The same to you, Simon, you foolish warrior. I will show no mercy to those who preach of freedom and light..." He glared at me. "Even if it is you, Erza."_

_I drew my sword. "Then we fight."_

_I lay in pools of my own blood, glaring at the man who was once my savior. "You bastard. You would kill Simon, your own friend... why do you hesitate to plunge that dagger through my chest right now?"_

_He smiled and thew the dagger aside. "I could never kill you, Erza."_

_The world spun and blackened, till my hope, light, was extinguished._

"Erza?"

Natsu's concerned voice brought me back. "Erza, you're still crying..."

I quickly wiped my tears away. "I'm fine, Natsu. I just... need to be alone for awhile."

I turned to walk away, but Natsu grabbed my shoulder. "Erza, it's that Jellal bastard, isn't it? He doesn't deserve your tears, so please... stop crying."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Natsu. I'll be fine."

He grinned. "Good. I gotta teach Ice-Brain a lesson for strippin' in front of a lady."

"Oi, what did you call me?!"

Gray stormed up to Natsu, but all he did was glare. "You heard me, stripper!"

"Flame-brain!"

"Ice-freak!"

"Dragon-breath!"

I walked out of the room. I wish I would've stayed, though, so I could hear all the insults. From what I heard going down the hallway, they were getting... colorful.

Juvia Lockser

"We're going to strike Fairy Tail to night." Totomaru announced, coming out of the throne room.

"Who's leading the attack squad?" Sol inquired, waving side from to side in his usual manner.

"Actually, we all are. Lord Jose seems very desperate to win this war. We're going to attack the castle itself," he explained, "Juvia is going with Lyon and about fifty men and take care of the guard on the left half, then Lyon and Juvia are going to go inside the castle and look for Princess Lucy Heartfillia. Take her if you see her and bring her back. Sol is going to take two-hundred men and attack on the front, with support from fifty men, me, and Aria. Aria and I, however, will only be there for a short time because we'll be going into the castle. The men already know who and where they're assigned to. Does everybody understand?"

"Yes," I said, "But why is Juvia with Lyon? Isn't it Gajeel's job as Accompanist?"

Totomaru grinned. "Yes well, he insisted."

I blushed. Of course he did.


	5. Keys

_I am a terrible human being... I haven't updated in SO long... let me make it up to you with some pure LoLu :)_

_Also... the pairings in this story are Gruvia/Luvia, LoLu, and really, this pairing doesn't get enough attention, so I'm throwing in a bit of Laki x Max. You guys are cool with that, right...?_

Lucy Heartfilla

I stood on the balcony, staring at the night sky. Scorpio's constillation shone prominently in the stark blackness that surrounded it, while others were obscured by fog and clouds, or they simply weren't there. Sighing, I pulled the ring of keys out of my pocket. These keys were more trouble than they were worth. I found them digging around in my mother's old chest, and suddenly, Jose, my uncle throws them across the floor and tells me never to touch them again.

I brought them to my room that night, but even to this day, they lack anything noteably special. They didn't even unlock any doors inside the castle; they were simply overly-decorated keys that my mother kept as some sort of trinket. But something about them must be remarkable, otherwise my uncle, no _Jose_, wouldn't have guarded them with such vigor.

Each key was decorated with symbols of the Guardians of the Heavens, but this wasn't unusual. Many citizens of Fiore had small shrines built in the outskirts of their homes built to honor them, and keys to such places were disigned in a very simillar fashion. But saying these keys unlocked the doors of a shrine didn't make any sense. Jose never allowed my mother outside the castle property, and her marrige was arranged. There were no such structures on the castle grounds.

I sighed. I really hated it when I'd go on like this. Every time I brought out these keys and try to deduct their meaning, I'd be stuck on the mental merry-go-round.

"Lucy?"

I turned around to see Loke walking out onto the balcony. "You always spend so much time here," he said, "I'm afraid you'll catch a cold or something."

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Loke. Do you need something?"

"Not neccasarily. Do I need a reason to want to talk to you?"

I grinned. "I suppose not."

He stood beside me and leaned on the rail. "So what _do _you do out here?"

"Think."

"About what?"

"These," I replied, twirling the ring of keys on my finger. "Why did my mother even _have _these?"

Loke blushed and coughed. "I-I don't know."

"Every time I talk to you about this, you do _that_."

"Do what?"

"That!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

I rolled my eyes. "Every time we talk about this-"

"Nothing happens!"

"You're right about that! This conversation just goes in circles no matter _when _or _where _talk about this."

Loke didn't respond for a while. "Let's go inside. Its a bit chilly out here, and you haven't eaten anything yet."

I smiled and nodded. Loke was always so protective. "Sure."

Looking down at the castle grounds once more, I gasped. "No, it couldn't be... it can't be..."

Loke looked at me with concern. "What is it?"

"Th-that's... it's... Phantom Lord!"

"What?!"

Loke leaned over the edge and stood in shock.

The Phantom Lord Guard was marching right for the castle gates...

_Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuun..._


End file.
